More Than A Memory By: Libros
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Inuyasha has been having nightmares, and it's keeping Kagome up.  She assumes they're about Kikyo, but what if she's wrong?  Will they finally air out their feelings? OneShot SongFic


Hi! This is Libros here, Espada and Ebony have never read an Inuyasha book, no matter how much I try to force them to (pouts like a three year old), so this is a Libros only written one shot. This is a songfic, and as much as I personally hate them, this one just wouldn't get out of my head.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? Didn't think so. Inuyasha belongs to her.

P.S. I don't own "More than a Memory" by Garth Brooks either. Tear, tear.

"Inuyasha! Help!"

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, his heart pounding.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and he turned to her, surprised to find her right by his head, he had thought she would be asleep by now, as the moon was high in the sky.

"Nothing's wrong wench, just a dream." Inuyasha growled, still under the effects of the dream, and she glared at him.

"I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't call me that." She hissed before standing up with a swiftness that surprised Inuyasha, and moving to sit next to the sleeping form of Sango.

The look on her face surprised him. Kagome looked hurt, but all of the sudden it was as if a wall had come up, and her face was carefully blank. It was a look that Inuyasha had come to associate with her after he went to visit Kikyo.

'What the heck could that wench be thinking now?' Inuyasha thought to himself, and a shiver went through him as he remembered his dream. He turned so that his back was to Kagome, and considered jumping up into a tree, but decided that he didn't really want to leave the warmth and vague comfort of the fire for the coldness of the near wintery air.

He was trying to keep the dream out of his mind when he heard Kagome approach him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said gruffly, not really meaning to, but not bothering to say anything to fix it.

"I want you to know that I know you were dreaming about Kikyo." Kagome said firmly.

"What?!" Inuyasha almost yelled, turning around suddenly, and startling Kagome. They both glanced around the campsite to make sure everyone was still sleeping before she spoke,

"I mean, with her back on the earth and everything, you must want to be with her even more, and I can only imagine that the dream that had you rolling around and muttering in your sleep enough that it woke me up would be about her."

"This Kikyo is just a mere memory of the woman whose side I once stood by." Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

"No, she isn't." Kagome muttered with a trace of bitterness in her voice. The calm look she had had on her face had vanished, and Inuyasha could see the pain there. "You're always looking around to see if she's there, talking to your friends just to hear them say that things will work out, begging for the heavens to bring her back to you when you think no one can hear, guarding us all night long just so that you won't have to dream about her, that's when she's more than a memory."

Kagome's words stirred a memory from deep inside Inuyasha, and he remembered a song he had heard her singing just the day before as they were traveling.

"People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life  
They don't realize  
It's when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
just to hear him say it's gonna be alright  
When you're finding things to do not fall asleep  
Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
that's when she's  
more than a memory

Took a match to everything she ever wrote  
watched her words go up in smoke  
tore all her pictures off the wall  
that ain't helping me at all

'Cause when you're talking out loud and nobody is there  
you look like heck and you just don't care  
you're drinking more than you ever drank  
and sinking down lower than you ever sank  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
praying to God, begging him "please"  
that's when she's  
more than a memory

Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
just to hear him say it's gonna be alright  
When you're finding things to do to not fall asleep  
Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams  
that's when she's  
more than a memory

People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
but when she's in every minute of every day  
every thought I think  
every breath I take  
she's everywhere and she's everything  
she's more than a memory"

"Is that really what you think?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome turned away, refusing to say anything. "Oh Kagome, just when I think you might just be smart."

The tear that slipped out of her eye suggested that she was not appreciating his attempt to steer the conversation away from the dream he had had.

"If you're just going to insult me, go away." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, I wasn't dreaming about Kikyo." Inuyasha told her softly, but she didn't seem to be listening to what he had to say. Her one tear had become silent sobs, and Inuyasha felt like he was being ripped apart. 'I can't love again, not after Kikyo.' Inuyasha thought, but it was like fighting against a flood using a toothpick. As fast as he could, he gathered her up in his arms and whispered, "Don't cry Kagome, you know I hate tears."

"Right. Let go of me." Kagome whispered back, but she didn't try to pull out of his arms, so he continued to hold on. She wrapped her arms around him a little bit, and he took that as a cue to talk some more.

"I wasn't dreaming about Kikyo, I was dreaming about you." Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled against his arms, and he let her go enough for her to look into his eyes. "In my dream, you were angry at me about Kikyo, so you sat me and ran off. I went looking for you, and found you with Kikyo."

"What the heck would I be doing with her?" Kagome mumbled, but Inuyasha ignored it.

"She was pointing an arrow at you, and I had to run between you and her. She lowered her bow and yelled that I was betraying her and choosing you over her. Then she pulled her weapon up and kicked me out of the way. I couldn't do anything to help you. She had you pinned against a tree and then she had a knife in her hand and was about to slit your throat. You yelled my name and asked me to help. Then I woke up. I've been having variations of that same dream for over a month."

"You picked me over her." Kagome whispered, hugging me closer. "Why? You love her. I'm just your jewel finder."

"No, I don't love her, and you aren't my jewel finder. You, Kagome, are the one I love, you are the only woman I would want to be my mate, but only if you'll have me." Inuyasha said quietly, hesitantly, but hey, honesty was supposed to be the best policy.

"Is that a proposal of marriage?" Kagome asked.

"You could take it like that." Inuyasha whispered quietly. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kagome whispered immediately, and he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently at first, but with growing intensity until they had to break apart to breathe.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said to get his attention. He looked up from her lips with such a look in his eyes that it almost made her forget what she was going to say. "You're being very uncharacteristically romantic tonight."

'Only for you.' He thought. Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears lovingly before letting a large yawn escape her. "Time for little girls who fall in love with half-demons to go to sleep." Inuyasha said playfully.

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome questioned, nestling deeper into his arms.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Inuyasha responded as seconds later she had fallen asleep in his arms. Lifting her up, he jumped into his tree and watched as the sun and moon traded places in the sky, signifying the beginning of a new day, but it meant something different to Inuyasha, it meant the dawning of a new life, one that might just be the nearest thing someone could get to "Happily Ever After."

The End

I hope you like it, that was my first fanfiction that gets to be posted, and I'm not going to beg for reviews, cause I'm one of those people whose parents won't let her, but if you can, I'd like to know how to make my stories better.

Libros


End file.
